


Blinding Lights

by Aphrodite_mademedoit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, but she will eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite_mademedoit/pseuds/Aphrodite_mademedoit
Summary: Season 2 with Kara falling in love with Lena Luthor instead of Mon-el or James. The angst for Kara is going to be real but it will all be worth it because honestly she needs a happy ending.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	1. Maybe you can show me how to love, Maybe

Kara Danvers considered herself to be a many things- sweet, kind hearted and extremely loyal. Supergirl on the other hand was brave, bold and powerful. After coming out as supergirl to save her sister alex, Kara has been playing a delicate game of balancing both personas.

Since coming to earth she's always know her life was never going to be normal, but she had always hoped for some symbiosis between both women. Kara loved alex and her adoptive mother Eliza Danvers with her whole heart but they had always know her as this scared alien girl from another planet trying to get the hang of earth.

Kara can recall many times in high school where Alex Couldn't even stand to be seen with her. Though things have changed for the two of them and Alex was honestly Karas best friend. As Kara started trying to navigate both lives she started to feel that the balancing act with Catco and the D.E.O was starting to wear her thin.

Some days she just wanted to be normal Kara Danvers, who did Normal things like watch Youtube videos of puppies and had sister nights with Alex. Don't get it wrong kara loved when she could stop a natural disaster or save someone from a building fire, but people were grateful for Supergirl in those cases, she was the hero of National City after all, but what was Kara Danver?

Like the universe knew exactly what Kara needed after weeks of being exhausted with her super identity, she walks into the office of one Lena Luthor and her life would never be quite the same again.

Kara will always remember the day she walked into Lena Luthor's office for the first time. the day prior the the spaceship venture was sabotaged upon take off and herself and her kryptonian cousin Superman helped to save the day. She was tagging along with her cousin Clark Kent (AKA Superman) to go interview lena luthor and see exactly what she knew about the Venture seeing as she was the only one on the guest list not to show up.

Kara and Clark walk into L corps and Kara thinks to herself that this is probably one of the fanciest buildings she'd ever been in.

Lena "there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn't aboard the venture yesterday"

"well that's why we're here" clark states matter of factly.

The first thing Kara notices about Lena Luthor is the way she carries herself in such a powerful and professional manner. If kara was being honest she was intimidated by the Luthor. Not because it was a super/ Luthor dynamic but because Kara got this feeling in her stomach when the Youngest Luthor had finally stepped behind her desk and made eye contact with her. She would remember it as a dark blue sky meeting the emerald green crash of lightning storm.

Lena " there was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony im holding tomorrow. I'm renaming my family's company, and I had to cancel"

clark- "ah, Lucky."

Lena "lucky is superman saving the day"

Clark " not something one expects a Luthor to say"

Kara "right and supergirl was there too!"

If Kara could go back in time she would have stopped herself from shouting that out, like really was that the best First words she could have ever said to Lena Luthor?

Lena " and who are you exactly?"

Kara "umm."

It's as if Karas brain had short circuited, any coherent thought had left her brain and all she could say next was "I'm not with the daily planet i'm with Catco magazine. sort of." Sort of? really? Kara thinks back on it later.

Lena "It's a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism. More like high-waisted jeans, Yes or No?"

Kara " i'm just tagging along today"

Lena responds with a smirk " Right. Can we just speed this interview along? Just ask me what you want to ask me Mr. Kent. Did I have anything to do with the Venture explosion?"

Clark "Did you?''

Lena "you wouldn't be asking me if my last name was Smith."

Clark " ah but its not. Its Luthor."

Kara knew that Clark had a long history with the Luthors that almost ended in his death. but she knew that something was different about the youngest Luthor. She couldn't tell you exactly why she was innocent just yet but she had this feeling in her gut that Lena was nothing like her brother or mother.

Lena " some steel under that Kansas wheat". It wasn't always I was adopted when I was four. And the person who made me feel most welcome in the family was Lex. HE made me proud to be a Luthor. and then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis and declared war on superman and committed unspeakable crimes."

while Lena was turned around in her desk chair Clark and Kara had xrayed the room and Kara was relieved she didn't find anything. She wondered why she was so relieved? but that was a question she'd ask herself much later.

Lena continued " when Superman put Lex in jail I vowed to take back my family's company to rename it L Corp and make it a force for good. I'm just a women trying to make a name for herself outside of her family, can you understand that?"

Kara nodded because in that moment she felt like what Lena was saying was the truth, like the Luthor really just wanted to Change the world.

Kara was so astonished by her answer that all she could get out next was "yeah" again Kara wondered why in that moment she couldn't think of anything better to say than a one word answer.

Lena " I know why you're here, because a subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded on the venture. This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator. I hope it helps you in your investigation."

Clark" thank you."

Lena " give me a chance, Mr. Kent Im here for a fresh start, let me have one."

Clark " good day ms. Luthor"

Kara " good day "

Kara walked out of L corp that day with a lot to think about. what had happened to the Venture? Was Lena Luthor apart of it? if she wasn't, Kara knew she needed to work fast to help clear the Luthors name and that meant she needed to get to the D.E.O to look into that flash drive.

oh. and now she needed to figure out why for the rest of the day all she could do was think about Lena Luthor.


	2. Fiddle Sticks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can't tell you exactly what it is about Lena Luthor but while her cousin is in town they not only help the youngest Luthor once BUT twice. The story continues about what this all means for Kara and how a certain Luthor fits into her life. She will definitely never be the same again, but she's running out of time...and she had no idea.

\---Meanwhile at the D.E.O---

Winn " Uhh we may have a problem. I've been going over the data from Luthor Corp. Now, the Oscillator that exploded on the venture, it was located underneath the main passenger cabin, right? In fact, it was housed under seat 23B..."

J'onn J'onzz "Which is relevant how Mr. Schott?"

Winn "According to the manifest, guess who was supposed to be sitting in seat 23B? ......... Lena Luthor"

J'onn J'onzz "Lena Luthor wasn't behind the explosion"

Alex "She was the target"

\---Back at Luthor Corp---

Lena Luthor walks up the rooftop of her Luthor Corps building. She hates flying, but she also has an important meeting that she can't miss, so she breathes through it and gets into the helicopter. 

She is a Luthor after all, and Luthors aren't afraid of anything.

The Helicopter takes off without a hitch and is bound for its destination. Suddenly, a drone appears out of nowhere. As she surveys the area she realizes there isn't just one drone, but two drones. It wasn't the drones that scared her initially, it was the guns that appeared from the base of the drones and were aimed straight at them.

Lena Luthor "what the hell?" She thought to herself "Can this day really get any worse?"

The last thing she wanted was to get in the damned helicopter to begin with and now, here she is aboard a craft that statistically is the safest way to travel. "Please God don't let me go in a helicopter accident."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" is all Lena can say as the guns open fire on her Helicopter. "This is it" she thinks "God forbid I have a normal fucking day"

And just as fast as her eyes could catch, there was a blur of red and blue.

Supergirl and Superman had essentially appeared out of nowhere and positioned themselves right in front of the helicopter. They both stood in their traditional pose, both hands on their hips daring the drones to make a move on the Helicopter. The bullets ricochet of the both of them, both looking less than amused. Just then a voice came through the intercom on one of the drones  
"I thought you two might show up, you spoil all the fun. I've drones planted throughout the city targeting civilian populations as we speak. Your choice, aliens. Innocent civilians or the chopper?"

In that moment Kara had 3 seconds to decide whether to save all of National City or save Lena Luthor, the girl she barely knew but wanted to know so much more about. When she looks back on that day she is so lucky that Superman was with her (though she would never admit it to him) Kara dares not think about what would have happened that day had Kal-El not been there to help her.

Supergirl "Go I got the chopper!"

Kal-El flies off to go in search of the drones around the city threatening to explode at any moment. Meanwhile, Supergirl attempts to use her heat vision to destroy one the of drones in front of her, only for the other to send a missile that sends her flying into the Helicopter pad.

It was like slow motion for Kara, she's trying to shake the rubble off and pick herself back up. Sure, she can fly faster than the speed of sound but in that moment she could see the bullets escape their chambers off the drone and they were headed straight for the chopper. 

She HAD to get to that chopper before the bullets hit.

"GOSH DARN IT!" she thinks as the bullets hit the Helicopter above her. She feels helpless in that moment, hopes that Lena is okay ,as her next motion is to crash through the drone and pull the helicopter to safety.

When she can finally pull the helicopter to safety she opens the pilot door to realize he is definitely not still alive. She looks over to Lena and huffed a sigh of relief. She is okay. She is obviously terrified but otherwise unharmed.

Supergirl "You're safe now."

Lena "What the hell was that??"

Supergirl "Someone is trying to kill you"

Kara feels a lot of things after saying that sentence. Someone is trying to kill Lena Luthor? but who? and why?

She will always say that some of the happiest moments were being able to save Lena Luthor, unfortunately that women was in the business for assassination attempts.

\---L corps renaming---

Kara couldn't believe that Lena was going ahead with the renaming ceremony even after her previous assassination attempt, that they have yet to solve she might add. Saying that Kara was frustrated was an understatement.

Kara "You're taking an awful risk, going ahead with the renaming ceremony with your life in danger. "

Lena "I won't have a life if I can't make this company into something positive. All it will be remembered for is Lex's madness."

Despite Kara's frustrations she understood where the youngest Luthor came from, she doesn't believe that just because your family name screams terror means that you are subject to their same fate. Especially when you have done everything to prove you aren't like them.

Again, Kara doesn't understand why she cares so much about the Luthor. Why she feels so much compassion for her, but here she is once again safeguarding the Luthor. At least this time her sister Alex is with her, If Alex is there nothing could go awry.

Wrong again.

Lena "I want to thank you all for coming, my brother hurt a lot of good, Innocent people. My family owes a debt, not just to Metropolis, but you everyone. I intend to pay that. By renaming my company L-Corp, we will usher in a new age of cooperation and community. Together, we will chart a brighter future."

As if on cue the L-corp sign in the background explodes into flames and so does the bottom level of the L-corp building. Kara super speeds into her suit and sees luther corp building crumbling as rushes to try and hold it into place. Like a saving grace Superman shows up beside her and he is able to hold the building while she grabs some loose pieces of steel and uses her heat vision to weld the frame back together essentially stabilizing the building. 

Supergirl "you're late" she tells Kal-El teasingly 

Superman "It was really bad traffic."

As Superman and Supergirl deal with the falling structure on the ground Alex has a fight of her own.

Alex radios to Kara to let her know she has the perpetrator in her sights. It becomes a hand to hand battle with this mystery man dressed up as a cop. Alex is about to subdue the gunman when he grabs her from behind and puts a gun to her temple. Alex is trapped.

Supergirl lands right in front of them " Let her go!" she shouts.

The perpetrator is about to fire on Alex as a show that he had won this round when Lena Luthor appears in the background holding a gun.

Kara's mind registered two shots going off. Is she about to lose her best friend, her big sister? this can't be happening right now!

He collapses to the floor and Alex is able to break free and apply pressure to his wounds.

Lena Luthor makes eye Contact with Supergirl. Supergirl realizes that Lena Luthor is the one who shot two bullets into the gunman, she is the one who saved her sister. As Supergirl looks into her emerald green eyes she sees so much fear that her heart breaks.

Lena Luthor shot a complete stranger to save what is essentially another stranger. She can't tell you why but after she pulled the trigger and watched the gunman fall she knew the answers may not be clear but she made the right choice.

She looks into Supergirl's eyes and sees familiar light blue eyes, eyes that she would remember as an emerald green lightning storm meeting a dark blue sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena reads the article about her "Thank you Mr. Kent. This is exactly that kind of press my company needs after yesterday's attack. And thank you for including the part about me shooting the guy. 

Clark " I was wrong about you Ms. Luthor, I’m sorry."

Lena "Well if I can make a believer out of Clark Kent, there's hope yet." her eyes switch over to Kara and looks at her endearingly. "And what about you miss Danvers, I didn't see your name on the by line?"

Kara has never blushed so hard in her life.

She has a full blown panic attack in her mind before she forces herself to come up with a half decent answer.

Kara "Uhh. well, like I said I'm not a reporter."

fiddlesticks! 

"Kara come on that's all you had to come up with!" she thinks to herself

Lena smiles at her "You could’ve have fooled me"

Okay maybe Kara was being dramatic, but Lena Luthor just told her that she believed. She. Was. A. Reporter! And in true Kara fashion she just blushed a deep shade of red 

Lena :"I hope this Isn't the last we meet" 

Kara: "I hope not either"

Someone please help these fools.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara was running out of time and she had no idea.

All she knew was that Lena Luthor was about to be the greatest part of her life. However, the universe believed in balance, and almost as quickly as Lena Luthor entered Kara's life another person enters her life from an unknown pod that hits earth-38.


	3. And so it begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will discuss a little more of Kara coming to terms with her powers and trying to learn more about the mystery pod that fell to earth. It will start to get a lot more angsty because Rao forbid anything be easy for Kara.

Superman and Supergirl had just landed in the lobby of the DEO when alarms started blaring and the power comet in and out.

Winn “Uh, energy drain coming from the holding are. Again. It started last night. All energy resources at the DEO suddenly diverted to him.”  
Alex “His vitals have jumped again. Its at the same rate as the power drain.”

Superman “He’s repairing himself at a cellular level?”

Alex “It’s like photosynthesis. His cells are absorbing the electrical energy and converting them to chemical energy.”

\-----A week earlier------

After finally defeating Myriad the super friends were gathered at Kara’s apartment to celebrate. Kara had just opened a bottle of champagne. James, Winn, Alex, J’onn and Eliza all had a glass and they were all enjoying a moment to relax without any eminent danger. 

Let’s have a toast!!

“To Supergirl” James says holding up his glass.

Kara “No no.. Wait, wait.” She argues. Holding up her own glass “To family, love bonds us all.”

“To family!” They all say in unison. 

Just then her apartment started to shake, and you could see what appeared to be a comet entering the atmosphere of national city.   
J’onn and Kara race out of the apartment to investigate the disturbance. After catching up with the ball of fire Supergirl realizes it is in fact a pod and it needs to be stopped before anyone in national city got seriously hurt. In an attempt to touch the pod, it shocked Kara’s hand causing her to retract her hand, she looked down in disbelief.   
They are finally able to get the pod to crash, they approach the pod with caution.

Kara “That pod. It's identical to mine. It's from Krypton.” She walks forward and uses her super strength to rip the door of the pod.

Kara froze.

She was shocked, and that was honestly an understatement. Nothing could have prepared her for what was in that pod. After a few seconds of her trying to process what she’s looking at she sees a man in the pod, he appears to be unconscious. Kara’s chest feels like it is constricting, she can barely breathe. Could this really be another Kyryptonian here on earth? But how? Krypton was destroyed, Kara watched it happen. Her and Kal-el were the last survivors of their home planet. 

Or where they?

\------Present day-----

“Well, where's the man who fell to Earth? He has to be from Krypton. He must have escaped before the planet exploded, like Clark and I did.” Kara says while following Alex into the Med bay. 

Alex “He's comatose. His vitals are stable. Breathing is normal.” She’s about to puncture his skin with a needle to draw some blood to find out exactly who this guy is. “There’s nothing we can really learn from him because..” Just as she’s about to stick him the needle breaks, she can’t penetrate his skin. 

“This proves he’s from Krypton!!” Kara exclaims.

“It only proves he’s not human, which means he could still be dangerous.” J’onn says to Kara. 

Kara sighs, how could anyone else from Krypton be a danger? I mean her and superman were perfect examples of the good Kyryptonians can do. She was determined to know as much as she could about this man. When she had shown up on earth after being stuck in the phantom zone for 24 years Clark had already grown up and became superman. She missed out on growing up with someone else like her. Sure, Alex was there every step of the way, but Alex was still human. 

Alex didn’t have to worry about breaking someone’s nose when they kissed or remind herself to slow down while doing normal human tasks. There have been times when Kara was younger, and she had broken a few doors because she had forgotten that doors weren’t safe from super strength.   
Kara remembers a time before she became Supergirl, her and Alex were down at some local dive bar and Kara’s super hearing picked up a conversation some guys were having about her sister that were not appropriate to say the least. 

CRACK!!

The whole bar went completely quiet as Kara was holding a piece of the table they were sitting at. Alex face turns beet red and Kara just awkwardly laughs it off. Kara explains that it was already loose as the whole bar stars at her. Alex rushed forward, grabbed Kara by the forearm and basically runs out of the bar. 

“Kara what were you thinking!!” Alex yells as they run out of the bar and start walking back to Kara’s apartment. 

Kara couldn’t say anything, she just looked at her sister in complete terror. 

Alex sighs and stops walking, she looks at her little sister “Kara, you know you can’t let people know about your abilities. It’s not safe.”

Kara meets Alex’s gaze “I know” she whispers. “Oh Rao I’m sorry. It’s just those guys were just saying some inappropriate things about you and I lost my temper.”

“Kara. I love you so much. But you have to remember to control your powers. There are some people in this world who want nothing more than to see you and your cousin dead.” Alex says with sincerity. 

This was all a part of the balancing act Kara was expected maintain. 

By day she was Kara Danvers and by night she was the girl of steel. She thinks back to when she first landed on earth how scared she was and now here is this new kryptonian who she has no doubt will be just as scared as her. Maybe this was her chance to be the “mentor” she was supposed to be for Clark.   
“I figured out how to control my abilities” Kara thinks to herself “I can definitely show this guy to do the same, assuming he ever wakes up.” She grumbles.

____________________________________________________________________________

Lillian Luthor “Time to wake up Mr. Corben”

Corben “feels strange.”

Lillian Luthor “I can only imagine, let me give you a little context. The Kyryptonians tried to kill you. We salvaged you, modified you and resurrected you. 

Corben “And who are you?”

“Merely a doctor. I am a member of an organization called Cadmus. And you are what we’ve been waiting for, Mr. Corben.” Lillian says with a smirk.   
The mystery man who had been trying to kill Lena wasn’t killed, he was simply renamed and given the power to shoot kryptonite out of his chest thanks to Lillian and her team of scientist and doctors. 

“Welcome to Cadmus…. Mr. Corben is no more. Long live Metallo.” 

Things were about to get very interesting for the Supers.


	4. Better together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is very much end game Supercorp. This chapter will focus a lot on Kara and Alex's relationship because tbh I just love them both. This is the part where mon-el starts to become more of a thing, like I said I am all the way Supercorp but I also think its important to compare Kara's actions with mon-el and see how it shapes her. So thank you all for bearing with me and get ready for the angst train.

“You're going back to Metropolis.” Kara says sadly

Clark “Yeah. It's... It's time.”

Kara “I thought you'd stay a couple days longer.”

Clark “And I would love to, but I've got to back to Lois and to the Planet. And Metropolis needs its hero, too.”

_**Reporter: (ON TV) A jumper is on the National City Bridge and emergency personnel are in route. A bridge closure is in effect.** _

“One last team-up?” Clark says to Kara who couldn’t contain her smile.

Once they had both landed on the bridge Kara got a sense that something wasn’t right, she could quite put her finger on it.

“Sir, you don't want to do this.” Kara says to the man.

Just then the man turns around to reveal himself.

Kara “Corben?!?”

The man looks from Supergirl to Superman, his shirt starts to disintegrate to reveal a reactor on his chest that was glowing a bright green. In a split-second Kara realizes what the growing green is and knows what’s about to happened next isn’t going to be good.

A ray of green light escapes his chest hitting Superman and sending him backwards onto the bridge.

No he says “Metallo.”

Metallo sends another burst of Kryptonite towards Superman hitting him again. Superman screams out in pain.

Supergirl attempts to punch Metallo in the chest only for him not to even flinch. He brings his arm back and takes a swing at Supergirl sending her flying. Metallo walks over to Superman and begins to punch him repeatedly, he gets him into a headlock and Superman’s veins are starting to glow green.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Supergirl keeps repeating in her head. She needs to do something and fast.

Supergirl uses her heat vision in an attempt to stop Metallo, he puts his hand out and stops the ray from hitting him.

“Oh, Rao this isn’t good” Supergirl says to herself.

She is able to jump behind a car on the bridge and use it as a shield from the kryptonite. As she pushes the car forward, Metallo is on the other side pushing. They both jump up at the same time and Supergirl is hit with a green ray or kryptonite. She falls to the floor, her veins also glowing green.

Out of nowhere Superman crashes into Metallo at superspeed and sends him flying off the bride. Superman picks the wounded Supergirl up and flies her to the DEO.

Alex is there waiting for them; she’s visibly shaken up as she runs toward her little sister.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just a little dizzy” Kara says to a worried Alex.

Superman and Supergirl were almost killed by a kryptonite wielding cyborg. It seemed like things were getting more and more dangerous and they didn’t have any leads as to who is behind it all.

Reluctantly J’onn starts to speak “A shipment of kryptonite went missing four months ago. We’ve done all we can to find it.”

Kara’s stomach felt like she had been punched in the gut. How could the one thing that could kill her have gone missing 4 months ago and no one felt the need to tell her? Before she had time to react all the screens in the DEO change to a talking head.

_**"People of National City. The Earth has been stolen from us. And the enemy has come in the guise of heroes. They say they come in peace, to protect us from ourselves. But how long will it be before these gods decide to rule instead of serve? We are the antidote to their poison. We are the scientists who will show them what humans are capable of. Those who have sided with the invaders will not be spared. You cannot stop us. We are everywhere. We are Cadmus."** _

…well at least their problems have a name now, Kara thinks to herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lot happened the next few days. Metropolis and national city were attacked by Matello and another cyborg. In an attempt to find the DEO mole, Alex set up a trap which ended with her running into none other, than Lillian Luthor. With the help of Supergirl they were both able to make it out okay. Kara cares about a lot of things in this world, but when it comes to Alex the thought of ever losing her is too much to bear. The frustrating part is Alex gets herself into dangerous situations. A lot.

“I'm sorry if I ever have made you feel like you were less to me than Clark. You are the only reason I've ever felt at home on this planet.” Supergirl says to Alex as she looks her over to make sure she’s okay.

“I'm just better when we're together.” Alex says a little shaken up.

Supergirl “me too”

And that was what both girls lived by. Better together. A world without Alex, wasn’t a world at all to Kara.

Superman and Supergirl with the help of Winn, Alex and J’onn are able to beat both Metallos. The Super friends are happy to take a small victory. Sure, Cadmus was still a thorn in their sides, and they had a lot of work to do but they were able to come together to defeat the cyborgs. With that, it was time for Superman to go back to Metropolis. Kara was really going to miss him, but she understood, Metropolis needed its Hero just like National City needed her.

Despite the fact that she was sent to protect Clark when he landed on earth, she was thankful that she has someone she can relate too. One of the things she admires most about Clark is how well he balances being a reporter, Superman and an awesome boyfriend. Sometimes whenever she feels like the balancing act is too much she looks to Clark and remembers that she is never truly alone in this world. What she’s about to find out is just how not alone she really is.

\---Back at the DEO Med bay---

Kara is sitting beside the man who fell from the sky. She knows he probably can’t hear her because he’s unconscious, but she does it more to ease herself.

Kara” I know what it's like to be a stranger on this planet. So when you wake up, I'll be here for you. So, you never know what it's like to be alone.”

And just as soon as the words come out of her mouth, his monitors start going crazy. He wakes up terrified, sits up and notices Kara. What Kara didn’t expect next was the man to grab her in a choke hold and toss her across the room. He’s able to disconnects from all the cords, in a rush to get out of there he uses his super speed to knock over a few DEO agents and just like that. he jumps out the window and is now lose in National City.

Oh Rao.. this cant be good. 


	5. I've been on my own for long enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing I like most about this part is that Kara is about to come face to face with not only Lena but also Mon-el. She meets someone who obviously means something to her but the crash of Mon-el will push Kara into what it's really like to belong, or so she thinks.

“I sure picked the wrong time to get rid of all my Kryptonite. You all right?” J’onn asks supergirl to which she nods.

J’onn “A rogue Kryptonian on the loose just as the President is due for a visit.”

Supergirl “Wait, the President is coming here?” she asks with so much glee in her voice. She wasn’t saying she was the president’s biggest fan, but she was up there.

J’onn “Yeah, she wants to tour the DEO while she's in National City to sign the Alien Amnesty Act.”

Supergirl “It's amazing, an executive order allowing aliens on Earth to come out of the shadows and live as full citizens. She's making history.”

For Kara this was good news but, for Supergirl this was even better news, not just for her but for all aliens.

The kicker is a that there is an escaped Kryptonian out there and honestly in Kara’s mind this could end many ways.

Supergirl is there to meet the president as her plane lands, she’s standing in the crowd next to a lot of supports who are there to welcome her. Two of her secret service agents step out of the plane first, next is the madam president herself who waves to the crowd. The trio descend the stirs when to the right a beam of red light hits one of the secret service agents. Supergirl flies into action as the remaining secret service agents rush the president to the limo. Super girl is looking down at the ground trying to detect where the rays are coming from, but nothing is showing up. The next thing she knows is that she sent backwards into the air traffic control center by a ray of red. She’s able to dodge a few more as she watches the last of the president’s secret service disintegrate into ash after being hit and she swoops down to shield the president from the next beam of light that comes her way. Once again supergirl was able to save the day! Who was trying to kill the president? All signs pointed to the mystery Kryptonian who fell to earth, nothing was safe until he was found.

With everything going on in Supergirl’s life she appreciated the moments she could just be Kara Danvers. Recently she’s had so much going on as supergirl that its almost like Kara Danvers was the alter ego not Supergirl. She didn’t mind, she understood what being supergirl meant but what she wasn’t ready to understand is the relationship Lena Luthor was about to have with both personas.

Lena Luthor. Emerald green eyes. Beautiful raven hair. Perfectly pale skin. Not that Kara had noticed those things it had just been a minute since she’s had time or reason to think about the youngest Luthor. But here she was on a story Snapper sent her on.

**_Sister of infamous villain known for his anti-alien sentiments._ **

Kara thinks about this part of her life, about how the following actions truly shape her relationships. What she realizes now she didn’t really realize at the time. She was about to walk down a dark path with the youngest Luthor…

And she has no idea Kara Danvers is Supergirl.

_________________________________________________________________

“It's good to see you again, Ms. Danvers.” Lena says to Kara. Its been a minute since she’s seen the young reporter.

Kara Danvers. Ocean blue eyes. Sun blonde hair. Perfectly toned biceps.

Not that Lena noticed any of those things of course, but if she had to describe the woman that walked into her office, that’s the verbiage she would have used.

Kara “Well, if I'm calling you Lena...” both women blushed.

“Kara it is.” Lena smiles.

Kara didn’t know what it was about Lena Luthor that made everything else in the world seem so small. Some one is trying to kill the president and there’s a rogue kryptonian on the loose but watching Lena smile at her made everything else fade away. From that moment on Kara would do anything to make Lena smile.

Coming back to reality Lena speaks again to Kara.

Lena” Um, if you have a parking ticket, I can have it validated for you.’’

Kara “Oh, no, no, no. That's fine, I flew here. On... On a bus.” …………………………………….. “you did not just say that!!!!!!” Kara thinks to herself. Oh, Rao she’s in trouble now.

Lena knows why Kara is there. Lena is trying so hard to move past the Luthor name but she’s not stupid. She knows Kara is here and wants to ask the sister of Earth's most notorious alien-hater her take on the President's executive order. Lena sighs.

“I want to show you something.” Lena tells Kara

“What is it?” Kara asks

Lena “It's an alien detection device that allows humans to find out who among them is not truly one of them. It's not market-ready yet. I mean, we're still developing the prototype. But we aim to have this device in every store, in every town all across America.”

Kara doesn’t like this. She doesn’t like this one bit. Whatever this contraption is, it isn’t Lena.

“How does it work?” Kara speaks up attempting to hide the fear in her voice.

Lena “It's just a simple skin test. Okay, let me show you what a negative response looks like.”

Lena places her finger in the device, and it blinks red essentially saying she is human.

Kara “But won't a device like this... Doesn't it go against everything America is supposed to stand for? Such as? Well, freedom... against persecution, oppression. America's always been a country full of immigrants. It's also always been a country of humans. Don't you think this device will force aliens back into the very shadows the President is trying to shine a light on?”

At this point Kara is SCARED. How is she supposed to get out of this??

Lena” If aliens want to be citizens, that's now their right. But if humans wanna know which of their fellow citizens aren't actually one of them, then that's their right too. I'm a businesswoman. L-Corp is in the business of making money and this device is going to make us a fortune. Unlike my brother, I'm going to do it for the good of the world.”

In the end Kara is able to use her heat vision on the device while Lena is turned around rendering it not functional and Lena being none the wiser to her alien Heritage.

Kara left her office that day with her heart a little broken.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Mt. Pride Observatory

The scientist was attempting to head out for the night, he slowly starts to turn off the lights. Just as he turns around someone has him lifted in the air by his throat.

“what do you want” he says

“I want to go home” the man that fell from the sky says.

The next day at the man that fell from the sky makes the scientist send some deep space signals which of course alerts the DEO. Winn is the first to pick it up and tells Supergirl the signal is coming from the observatory.

“He must be trying to contact Krypton.” Kara says to the group

Winn “Actually, no. He did not dial Krypton. According to these very cool DEO star charts... He beamed a signal directly at a planet called... Uh, Dac... Daxam.”

Kara could never prepare herself for what Winn had just said.

Daxam.

And just like that Kara headed straight to the observatory.

As soon as she landed it was an all out brawl between the two. Finally, Supergirl is able to subdue the Daxamite and bring him into the DEO.

Both Winn and J’onn had their curiosities in to what exact what was Daxam. It was something Supergirl didn’t want to talk about but, she didn’t really have a choice,

“It’s the sister world to Krypton. Hundreds of years ago, Krypton and Daxam fought a bloody war to a stalemate. Thousands of lives were lost on both sides because of a pointless war Daxam started.” Supergirl stated

Supergirl continued “Krypton was a democracy. A world of explorers, philosophers, scientists, and Daxam, was a monarchy. With kings and queens who ruled a population of hoodlums. We had a saying on Krypton for Daxamites, "May tex kolar Daxam." And that means... Nothing I can repeat in English.”

Kara knew she needed to talk to the Daxamite and ask him why he had attacked the president. She felt like she already knew the answer, Daxamites were not to be trusted.

She walked over to his cell in the DEO.

Supergirl” Well, that was quite the first impression you've made on Earth, Daxamite. Do you always introduce yourself by trying to kill heads of state?

It almost looked like he wasn’t going to respond. But he finally spoke

“Do they have Zakkarian ale on this planet? 'Cause I could really use some Zakkarian ale.”

Supergirl’s only response was to sigh.

What transpired next makes Kara genuinely sad. At some point she realized he didn’t know that Daxam had exploded not too long after krypton. His planet received the aftershocks of Krypton’s explosion causing all of the population to be wiped out. The planet was still there, but it was a barren waste land now. As much as Kara hated Daxam and what it stood for she could help but feel for hm. She knew what it was like to lose your whole planet. Your whole home.

And he had no idea.

The next day Kara goes to see Lena Luthor, she’s just finished her article and she wants to see what she thought of it. That article was hard for Kara, she started off very passionate about the article; almost Lena Luthor if you will. But Snapper made her reevaluate everything and she was able to write a beautiful article.

Kara walking into Lena’s office “Hi, I'm sorry to drop in unannounced, I just got the message you wanted to see me.”

Looking at Kara all Lena can get out is “The article's amazing, I knew you'd make a great reporter, but after I heard your bleeding heart, pro-alien views, I was afraid you'd do a hatchet job on me.”

For Lena that was the truth, she knew it was going to be hit or miss for Kara.

Kara “Oh, I tried. I tried; I wrote a scathi article about your device. And... My boss tossed it. He made me re-do it.”

Lena will never admit it, but she is so relieved that Kara had to re-write the article and didn’t make her out to be the Luthor everyone portrayed her to be. For the first time in a long time Kara saw Lena Luthor for who she really was, A good woman who could truly change the world.

After the president attempts to sign the Alien Amnesty Act and there is another attack, they realize that maybe the Daxamite isn’t behind it after all. An alien named Scorcher was behind it all, her motive was that aliens would never be accepted, so why try. They were able to stop her, and Kara was relieved.

Unfortunately for her she owed the Daxamite and apology and the truth. Neither of which she actually wanted to do.

” You didn't try to kill the President. I apologize for assuming you did. My name is Kara Zor-El, I'm from Krypton. And like you, I'm a refugee on this planet. Earth.” She says to the Daxamite

“My name is Mon-El. So, uh, what now? Can you help me get in touch with my home world?” he says with such genuine sadness.

“you might want to sit down. There's something I have to tell you.” Kara says.

Kara will proudly tell you that she has never broken anyone’s heart. But as she looks into Mon-Els eyes she knows that what he s about to say is going to shatter this guy.

Kara starts very carefully “When Krypton was destroyed, the debris showered onto Daxam.. Some of the larger masses struck Daxam's moon, disrupting the gravitational force of the planet. Daxam is still there, but it was ravaged by solar storms. It's a wasteland now. Your home... My home... They're, uh... They're gone.”

Just like that Mon-el had his whole world destroyed, much like Kara. She knew what it meant to lose your whole planted and she truly felt for him. Unfortunately, not everything was as it seems.


	6. It cant get any worse, can it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a lot going for her. She is Finally a reporter at Catco, Supergirl has been keeping National City safe and her and Alex have been working great as a team. Unfortunately, things are never that simple for Kara. Since Mon-el landed things seem to be getting more complicated. What will Kara do when her lives with Mon-el and Lena come together? Her relationship with both is starting to blossom and shes going to have to balance being Supergirl and being Kara .

\---Daxam: the day Krypton ended---

The sky is on fire and chaos is everywhere. Mon-el and the prince of Daxam run out to the closest pod.

“This is a Kryptonian ship… The emissaries?” the prince asks

Mon-el “Dead, and so is their planet”

“All of this is Kryptons doing” the prince replies.

Mon-el tells the prince that he needs to get into the ship, Daxam doesn’t have much time left and their prince needs to get to safety

Prince “I can’t fly one of these! Can you program a destination”?

Mon-el gets into the pod to set coordinates for the prince. What he didn’t expect was the prince to close the pod door on him.

Prince” You need to save yourself, for once in your life obey me! Those are my people out there, let me share in their fate. Beyalat Daxam!”

And just like that Mon-el became the sole survivor of his home planet and his pod was on a course straight to earth.

\---Present day: DEO---

Alex, Winn, J’onn and Supergirl are testing Mon-el to see exactly what powers he had here on earth.

“You were a palace guard?” Alex asks Mon-el with a hint of sarcasm

“For the great royal family of Daxam” Mon-el responds proudly.

At this point Supergirl is having none of the banter. Great royal family of Daxam? Pfft hardly she thinks to herself.

“Ugh, they were the worst. And their son, the prince, he was rumored to be the worst of the worst. Frat boy of the universe.” Supergirl said as she started to get irritated.

“Uh, he... He had his good moments, too.” Mon-el says to Supergirl in an attempt to defend his prince.

Winn” Oh yeah, your planets didn’t get along so well, did they?

“NO!” Supergirl and Mon-el said simultaneously.

Supergirl couldn’t believe this guy was stuck on her planet. Daxam was bad enough, but the royal family was definitely the worst of them. Ughh and now he was her problem. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Excuse me, you can't go in there. Stop...” Jess yells after Kara.

Recently there have been aliens coming up missing all across the city. Alex has been doing some digging into the case and they’ve found that National City has its very own underground alien fight club.

Kara isn’t really one to get angry, her demeanor is usually calm and happy. As Supergirl however, she has been known to act a little impulsively. Can you really blame the girl? All of National City is her responsibility, Alien and Human alike. To find out that some elusive person named roulette is hosting alien fight clubs and forcing Aliens to fight against their will definitely makes Supergirl very heated. She knew of one person in National City who could help her get the location to the next fight and so she went charging into none other than Lena Luthor’s office.

As Kara walks into L- Corp she realizes how late it is. She looks down at her watch, 9:00pm. She knew that Lena was there because she could hear her heart beat. Not that she remembers what her heart beat sounds like, I mean she’s heard it enough that she can distinguish hers from others. That’s the reason, right? She also wonders why Lena is still at her office so late, I mean she knows she’s a workaholic but surely, she would be home by now. Maybe Kara should ask her out to dinner or something sometime to get her out of her office, as friends of course.

“Oh Rao, focus Kara... alien fight club.” She reminded herself

“I swear I just blinked and she got right past me.” Jess tells Lena  
  


“Lena, I’m sorry this is my fault. I just need to talk to you.” Kara says

Lena was standing at her desk going over some proposals when she heard the commotion outside. Her office door bursts open and her favorite reporter Kara Danvers comes walking in. Lena was not the kind of person to take someone just waltzing into her office lightly, but upon seeing that it was Kara she wasn’t even upset. She was almost, glad? That was certainly a new feeling for her.

Lena can see that her assistant is flustered by Kara rushing past her, so to ease the situation Lena tells Jess “Will you make a note down stairs that Kara Danvers is to be shown in right away whenever possible?”

Clearly shocked, Kara croaked out “Really” maybe a little more high pitched than she meant to.

Lena Luthor didn’t really know Kara, but for some reason she’s just allowed her access to the youngest Luthor whenever the young reporter wanted. Kara was stunned, maybe she thought to much into it (which is Kara’s case is very plausible) maybe their relationship was going farther that Kara could have ever hoped.

  
“Now, how can I help you” Lena says pulling Kara out of her trance.

“I... I think a friend of mine has gotten involved in something shady.” Kara responds. She has to remind herself that Lena doesn’t know she is supergirl so she needs to make sure she explains the situation with out revealing who she really is.

“A friend?” Lena scoffs… after the words leave her mouth Lena wonders why she said it that way? Of course, Kara has friends. Her bubbly personality is contagious, her smile could light up a whole damn room, and those eyes. Its like getting lost in the ocean when she looks into Kara’s eyes. Wait why was Kara here again? Right. right! friend got into something shady.

Kara “No, an actual friend. And now he's missing. Do you know of a woman named Veronica Sinclair? She caters to people in your, um, your circles.”  
  


Ouch.

Lena isn’t anything like those snobby, pretentious Assholes. The fact that Kara could even think that stings a little. Surely Kara doesn’t believe that, does she?  
  


She unfortunately knows exactly where Roulette is hosting her next fight club. This really doesn’t help her case she thinks to herself, the least she could do now was help Kara. Maybe that would change her mind about her. Hopefully.

Lena “Yeah, I know Roulette. We went to boarding school together. I never liked her.”

Kara “I need to find her!”

Lena “Well, that's the trick, isn't it? Her little fight clubs stay mobile.”

Kara “But do you know where she's holding the next fight? I wouldn't ask if I had any other option.”

Lena Sighs “I'm a Luthor, of course I'm invited to her little pop-up. Not that I'm interested in her type of entertainment.”

In that moment both of their hearts broke. Lena because of course a Luthor would be invited to such affair and Kara knew it. Kara’s heart broke to hear Lena say she was a Luthor in a that way that makes it sounds like being a Luthor was toxic. In Kara’s eyes Lena Luthor was nothing like her family and for the rest of her life Kara will always maintain that Lena Luthor is the beginning of the goodness that will become the Luthor name.

Kara “Thank you. I owe you, big time.”

Lena “Not at all. I know you'll be there for me when the time comes.”

Just like that the reporter is gone.

“God, I need a drink” Lena thinks to herself.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Since the fight club incident Kara has done a lot of thinking.

As much as Mon-el gets under her skin she understands that he’s new to this planet and new to his powers. For the greater good of everyone she knows that she needs to be the one to mentor him and show him how to be able to control his powers. Kara knew she never got to fulfill the purpose her parents sent her to the earth for. Clark didn’t need her so in a weird way helping Mon-el is her way of fulfilling that purpose. From then on out Mon-el was released from the DEO and into Kara’s custody.

“Who would have thought a boy from Daxam and a girl from Kyrpton, working together” Mon-el says to Kara.

Kara wished from here on out that things got easier, she looks back and knows that this was the point everything changes. Mon-el from Daxam had literally crash landed into her life. Meeting Lena Luthor on the other hand, was by pure accident. Some might call all of this serendipity.

Maybe Kara Zor-el from Krypton was always meant to meet Mon-el from Daxam.

Maybe Supergirl from earth was always meant to meet Lena Luthor.

The problem with all of this you might ask? Kara Zor-el and Supergirl may be different people on different planets, but here on earth they are one of the same. Too make it even worse, Supergirl and Kara Danvers are different people on the same planet.

All of Kara’s personas are about to come crashing together and she has no way to stop it. 

  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Step 1 in plan “help Mon-el fit in” was to give him a human name and help him learn to act normal. Much like Supergirl having two identities on earth so did Mon-el. To the DEO and Super friends, he was Mon-el, but to National City he was Mike Matthews complete with his own pair of glasses. Kara was able to persuade James into giving Mon-el an intern job at Catco, which worked out for Kara because he could learn how to be human and she can keep an eye on him.

To say his first day at Catco was a disaster is an understatement.

Mon-el didn’t listen. He didn’t understand the concept of a filter, whatever he thought of he would say out loud. All day Kara felt like she had to correct almost everything that came out of his mouth. 

“Wait, so you're saying I can't use my powers to go through this giant pile of boring paper?” Mike asked Kara almost confused. This was going to be a long day for Kara and it was only 8 am.

Later on in the day Kara noticed Eve Teschmacher, James’s assistant struggling with some files. She walks over and gives her a hand.

“Oh, thanks, Kara. And those were the yearly quarterly reports that Mike was supposed to do. Oh, Mike. He is so nice. He was really struggling with his work and it's his first day. So I was just trying to help him out. He's so nice.” Eve said with a smile.

At this point, Kara is livid. Of course, he would pass his work off on someone else. She finished helping Eve and storms off the find Mon-el. It doesn’t take long and she sees him sitting at his desk with his feet up eating Twizzlers.

“What are you doing?” Kara asks him

“Eating these red tubes. They're amazing. Like pure joy in food form.” Mon-el responds with a smile on his face, clearly pleased with himself.

“No, Mon-El, there's a time and a place for eating candy.” Kara says obviously annoyed. 

“Yeah, and it's this time and this place.” Mon-el says matter of fact. 

Kara “No, this... This is your place of work. So when James gives you a task, you should be the one to complete it. Not Miss Teschmacher.”

“She wanted to please me. On Daxam, when a woman wishes to please a man...” Before he can even finish that sentence, Kara stops him.

“Wherever you're going with that, just don't. We are not on Daxam. Thank Rao.”

At this point Kara is beyond irritated. She knew she needed to be patient, but Mon-el really didn’t make it easy. What made Kara the most irritated is that she has spent her whole life on earth struggling to fit in, to make sure no one ever found out that Kara Danvers was Supergirl. But here is Mon-el without a care in the world, he would willingly show his powers to anyone if it made his life easier.

Kara took a moment to compose herself and started again.

  
“Look, it... It's gonna be fine. It's still gonna be great.” Kara said pushing Mon-el’s feet off his desk.

Kara really wanted to kick herself for what happened next. She didn’t hear her coming because she was so focused on Mon-el that she was startled when someone behind her called her name.

“Lena” Kara said breathlessly. “Surprise visit to Catco?”

“No, I’m here to see you actually” she responded

This is a joke, right? Why would Lena Luthor come all the way to Catco just to see her? Kara wonders to herself.

Lena breaks the silence first “L-Corp is hosting a party this weekend. It's for a gala fundraiser for the Children's Hospital after that horrific attack on their new building. I was hoping you'd come.”

Before Kara got a chance to responds Mon-el stands from his desk and walks behind Kara.

“Gala? Is that like a party?”

Panic. Kara is in pure panic mode. Mon-el can not seriously be trying to invite himself.

“No. No, it's not.” Kara tries to say with a smile as not to alert the Luthor of her annoyance with Mon-el.

Lena cuts in “You are literally my only friend in National City. Most people wouldn't touch a Luthor with a 10-foot pole. It would mean a lot to me if you were there.”

Did Lena Luthor just Bite her lip??? Oh Rao, Kara don’t read to much into it, maybe she did but friends do that sometimes, right?

“Of course, I'll come. I'm honored.” She says looking straight into Lena’s eyes. Rao they are so green and her hair is so perfect and…. Before she can finish that though, Mon-el speaks.

“I love parties. Can I come, too? He says with a chuckle.

No. No. No. this isn’t happening.

“Oh... Well, of course your friend can come. What's your name?” Lena says turning her attention to him.

“Mike!.... of the interns” he responds.

“Well, Mike of the interns, find yourself a nice suit, and I'll see you there.” Lena says before she says bye to Kara and walks away.

Kara was so embarrassed; all she could do was put her head down. Why her? On all the days for Lena to come see her, why today? Kara groans dramatically.

“We are going to a party!!” Mon-el says happily.

If looks could kill, Kara was definitely shooting a laser out of her eyes and straight at Mon-el.

This couldn’t get any worse, right?

Wrong. So very, very Wrong.


	7. The hardest to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gang with advanced alien tech is reeking havoc on National City and the city's Hero hasn't been able to stop them. Unfortunately for Lena Luthor shes about to become their number 1 target. Follow along as we see things from Lena's POV as she works out the detailes before her Gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I apologize for taking so long to update this but I'm back.
> 
> Set in season 2 I'm trying to follow the story line, with that being said events will continue the way they do in the show but i'm going to twist it up a bit. There is lots more angst to come and in the coming chapters Mon-el is going to appear more.  
> Will Kara realize what shes feeling for Lena? Will She get closer to Mon-el? 
> 
> I'd like to also thank my Beta Reader, she really is a life saver!

Kara Danvers had been told many times that she tends to be oblivious when it comes flirting.

In her defense, Earth’s customs aren’t always easy for her, people can just be nice and not flirt right? Love for Kara is easy in the platonic sense, she loves Alex and Eliza of course and in her friendship with Winn, James, and J’onn she came to love them as well. Love. The kind that you’ll feel with a “Wah-Pow” as Winn had put it, just hadn’t happened for her yet. I mean who needs love anyway? She has enough to worry about with CatCo and Supergirl that she didn’t dwell on the idea of love too much. Sure, she is guilty of sometimes wondering what It would be like to come home to someone every day and for someone to know and understand all the side of Kara, but when you’re gone at all hours of the night fighting crime it seems more like a dream than reality.

When Lena invited Kara to her Gala she was over the moon. She hasn’t really dated, much less gets asked to Galas.

Before she got too ahead of herself, she sadly remembered that this wasn’t a “date date” just gal pals going to a fundraiser together. Lena had come to ask her as a friend, she made that point known. Kara was her only friend in National City so of course it was strictly a friendly invite.

Sigh.

If Kara is being honest with herself, she wouldn’t even know what to do if it had actually intended to be a date. I mean… come on it’s The Lena Luthor, she may be Kara’s friend but the prospect of her ever being interested in the dorky reporter was highly unlikely. Right?

**\---Lena’s POV---**

After damage occurred to the Luthor Children’s Hospital, Lena felt it only right to put together a fundraising gala to fix the hospital.

She is painfully aware that she doesn’t have many friends and definitely none in National City. Lena isn’t the kind of woman who needs a date to social functions and considering her dating history would much rather go alone. With the preparations for the gala being made she normally wouldn’t have though twice about inviting someone personal. Her thoughts trail off to gorgeous sapphire eyes and beautiful blonde locks as Kara floods her thoughts. She hasn’t known the bubbly reporter long but there is something about Kara that attracts Lena to her. Lena knows that the typical words used to describe her are cold, distant and ruthless. Who can blame her? When you grow up in the Luthor household you learn to portray yourself a certain way. She doesn’t have time for niceties, she’s running a multibillion-dollar company for God’s sake and most days someone is actively trying to kill her.

However, since the first day that absurdly beautiful blonde stumbled into her office, she can’t seem to shake her out of her mind. To Lena, Kara isn’t like the people she deals with daily, she’s bubbly and genuine and has a smile that could quite literally light up a room. She doesn’t know why but something about Kara resonates calm, and Lena finds herself more and more enthralled with just being around her.

She decides then that she’s going to ask Kara to the Gala. Most definitely as a friend because let’s face it, who wants to date a Luthor? The people that Lena dates are the kind that expect something from her, the kind of people who use her for personal gain. Don’t get it wrong, Lena makes sure its beneficial to her as well. One-night stands to satisfy needs but never much more and high-profile suitors to maintain her high-class persona. Lena prefers it that way, feelings only complicate things.

Kara is what is good in the world and because of that Lena knows they can only ever be friends. Besides, Kara probably isn’t even into women and thus asking her as a date would be inappropriate. Lena will take being friends if nothing else because to have a friend like Kara is still a win in her book.

With that, Lena heads over to CatCo to surprise the reporter and invite her to the Gala. She steps into the elevator and presses the button and after what feels like an eternity the doors open. She takes a deep breath to calm her down, a technique she’s learned before going into meetings to give her the moment to gather herself and put on her CEO mask.

Before self-doubt sets in, she repeats in her head

“It’s just Kara. You can do this. Wait. What if she says no? Fuck, no Lena keep it together you can do this.”

She walks into the building and as expected there are reports scattered about and different news outlets being monitored overhead.

“Now to find Kara” she tells herself in confidence.

She walks around and almost instantly is able to find Kara. As Lena slowly approaches from behind, she sees Kara having a conversation with a young man she’s never seen before.

“Its going to be fine, its going to be great” Kara tells the man as she pushes his feet off the desk.

Lena is able to get the blondes attention and she turns around in confusion at first but almost instantly, an ear to ear grin spreads across Kara’s face. 

Its unfair really, how easy it is for Kara’s smile to cause the youngest Luthor to return it with her own genuine smile.

“Focus Lena” she has to remind herself before she gets lost in all that is Kara.

“Lena! surprise visit to CatCo?” Kara says to her and Lena could swear it sounded like Kara was happy to see her.

Lena is able to keep cool and invite Kara to the Gala but as the words slip out of her mouth the man sitting behind Kara jumps up and joins the conversation. 

“Gala? Is that like a party?” the man asks Lena enthusiastically.

Before she can respond Kara interjects.

“No, No its not.” she says to him almost in an annoyed tone.

“It would mean a lot to me if you were there” Lena says to Kara and hopes that she isn’t about to be rejected in the middle of CatCo World Wide Media.

To Lena’s relief Kara accepts, with that affirmation Lena lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

Lena bit her bottom lip and dared to look up from the floor meeting Kara’s gaze. It was only a few seconds but the way Kara was looking at her made Lena’s heart speed up. No one had ever looked at her the way Kara was looking at her now; like she wasn’t just another Luthor, like Kara could see her.

Like most day dreams, something inevitably shakes you back to reality.

“I love parties, could I come too?” the man asks and with those simple words Lena and Kara are brought back to the present. It wasn’t that Lena had forgotten he was there per se, but he definitely wasn’t who her focus was on.

“Oh, well of course your friend can come” Lena says sort of taken aback. She had asked Kara as a friend and by extension if Kara’s friend wanted to come too then who was she to deny him that, after all she wanted to be in Kara’s good graces.

Realizing that she had just invited a complete stranger to her event she politely asks his name.

“Mike…. Of the Interns!” he responds eagerly.

“Well Mike.. of the Interns, find yourself a nice suit and I’ll see you there” Lena says with a smile. Internally however, Lena chastises herself for even bringing it into fruition, if the heart eyes he was giving Kara was any indication she may have just played match maker.

Taking her leave, Lena heads back to the elevator with one single thought in her mind.

Kara.

\--- **Earlier that week** \---

A gang of masked men armed with advanced weapons robbed the West National City Bank. Supergirl figured it would be like any other bank robbery, intercept the bad guys, maybe take some bullets (she didn’t know why they still tried shooting at her like it was going to stop her) and then be on her merry way. Unfortunately for her, this wasn’t one of those times. Before she can register what’s happening a blue stream hits her from the man’s gun, sending her flying back. Whatever weapons they had were definitely doing a number on Supergirl. They were able to escape but not before causing some considerable damage to the Children’s Hospital next door. 

In an abandoned parking garage somewhere across town, was none other than Lillian Luthor.

“You’re being reckless Mr. Miner. Lazy” she spits out as she exited her vehicle.

“Your carelessness is going to get you caught.” Lillian continues.

“Not with the weapons you gave us, nothing can stop us.” He states matter of fact

“Supergirl can, if given the chance.” Lillian retorts back

“Well then why don't you replace the gun Supergirl damaged? Something bigger? I want one last score” he responds as he holds up a CatCo magazine which Lena Luthor is the cover.

“You want to take on Lena Luthor? The Luthor’s are smart and dangerous.” Lillian responds, she maintains her death glare because they have no idea that Lena Luthor is her daughter. Hell, they don’t even know who she is and she plans to keep it that way.

“I took down Supergirl. I'm not afraid of some spoiled, rich brat.” He scoffs

“It's a mistake to underestimate her. You want to attack that fundraiser, you do it with what you have.” As Lillian turns to leave, she faces the assailants one last time. 

“Take on Lena Luthor, and you do it at your peril.” With those words she gets in her car and disappears into the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena has a plan.

After watching the week’s events, all of National City has been made aware that there is a gang of men that has weapons capable of taking out Supergirl. They even had the audacity to cause damage to her Children’s Hospital.

“Honestly. How rude.” She thinks to herself.

With that information she formulates a plan, and although she doesn’t like to admit it, she needs help. That help (she hopes) will come in the form of National City’s blonde caped hero. It seems easy in theory, but she needs to get ahold of the hero first and that requires the help of another beloved blonde.

Kara Danvers.

Its strictly business Lena tells herself as she makes her way to the reporter’s apartment. She already agreed to attend the Gala so she didn’t have much to worry about and any chance to see Kara was always welcomed.

That’s how she finds herself in front of Kara’s apartment door.

“Lena! Hi come on in” Kara says as she holds the door open.

To Lena’s embarrassment she once again has honed in on the blonde, blocking out any other presence in the room. 

In Lena’s defense she can’t help it. Its so easy to only focus on the presence of Kara so as she walks in and starts babbling (which Lena hates to do) “I’m sorry to keep dropping in on you, its….” She trails off as she realizes they are not alone.

A very stunned Lena finally notices there is another woman in the room. One she has definitely seen before? In a moment of panic, she blurts out the first thing she can think of.

“Hey. I know you. You saved my life” Ugh really Lena, she scolds herself mentally.

A moment of awkward silence ensues for all women present and its Alex Danvers that breaks the tension.

“Special Agent Danvers, FBI.” Alex says as she reaches out her hand. 

“What is this woman doing here with Kara?” Lena thinks to herself. She’s not jealous of course, its not like the woman in front of her isn’t also admiringly beautiful. With shorter reddish/brown hair and a killer physique.

“She’s my sister” Kara quickly adds with a hint of pride in her voice.

Of course, Kara’s Sister would be a bad ass FBI agent.

“This city is smaller than I thought.” Lena chuckles out.

Another moment of uncertainty later and Lena decides to get straight to the point.

“Well, actually, maybe you can both help me. Um... remember, I told you about that stupid fight club last week? Now it's my turn to ask for a favor.

“Anything. Shoot!” Kara responds

Here goes nothing as Lena takes a breath.

“I need help getting in contact with Supergirl.”

As she finishes her sentence Kara turns away to take a painful look at her sister. Lena looks between the both of them and can’t quite figure out the silent conversation they are having with just a look.

Unbeknown to Lena, Kara Danvers, her favorite person is none other than Supergirl.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As night falls over National City, Lena finds herself working late into the night once again.

“No rest for the wicked” she says under her breathe as she continues work on her various projects at L-Corp. She so focused in fact, that she doesn’t even hear the soft thud of Supergirl’s boots as they make contact with her balcony.

“You wanted to see me.” Supergirl says with her hands on her hip, in true hero fashion bringing Lena out of her thoughts.

Looking up at the Superhero, Lena is thankful that Kara was able to convince her to come see her.

Remembering her plan, she invites the Hero to her Gala. 

Lena doesn’t know it but Kara, even though she is there as Supergirl, is worried about her safety. Kara has to remember that because she is there as Supergirl she needs to maintain her composure and talk to Lena as the Super not as Kara. During the whole conversation however, all Kara can think about is how devastated she would be if something were to happen to Lena, she couldn’t bear the thought of losing her.

Supergirl walks past the Luthor so that she can’t see her pained expression

“Kara Danvers told me you were going on with the fundraiser. You can't. It's definitely going to be a target for this gang.” Supergirl tells her in a worried tone.

When Supergirl finally turns around with a noticeable frown Lena knows she NEEDS to convince her to be there, so she flashes her brightest smile.

“Well, that's why I need you there to protect it. With Supergirl in attendance, I know my guests and I will be safe.”

Supergirl seems to mull this over but still doesn’t seem on board.

“You like to take risks, don't you?” Supergirl tells her with an almost disappointed tone but continues.  
  
“First Corben was after you, and now this. Why?” Supergirl finishes while still maintaining her disapproving stare.  
  
At this point Lena goes into defensive mode, she didn’t think this would be easy but she did not imagine it was going to be this hard either.

“Well, you can't live in fear. You, more than anyone, must understand that. Time and again, you risk everything to see justice done. Is it so hard to believe that I feel the same way? or you one of those people that thinks there's no such thing as a good Luthor?”

Lena starts to worry that maybe they were destined to be another Super vs Luthor. 

In Kara’s mind that’s the farthest from the truth. She catches the waver in Lena and responds to her the best way Supergirl can.

“I believe everyone should be judged on their own merits. So, I guess I have no choice.” Supergirl huffs out

“Thank you” Lena says with a smile. That smile that Kara never fails to notice.

“So, Kara and I will see you tomorrow night?” Lena inquires.

Lost in her thoughts Supergirl responds clumsily. “Right. Yes, Kara and I will both be at your party.”

As she walks toward the balcony, she can’t even bring herself to turn around to take one last look at Lena.

“Crap!” Supergirl says to herself as she pushes off the balcony flying up into the cool night sky.

This is definitely going to be hard to explain to J’onn.


	8. Can you die from a broken heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To raise money to rebuild the Children's Hospital that had been damaged earlier in the week Lena Luthor hosts a fundraising Gala. 
> 
> It seems simple. 
> 
> Play nice with National City's wealthy and in return they fork over lots of money, and if it happens to get crashed by a certain gang with aliens weapons well...she has a plan for that. 
> 
> Kara would attend as both herself and Supergirl, what could go wrong?
> 
> What neither the blonde reporter or the CEO took into account is that you can plan all you want, but you cant account for feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter is going to finish up at the Gala however, it will shift a bit. I've always felt that after this episode things start to change for both characters and I will try my best to keep the season time line but I want to branch out and see what the season could have looked like had Lena and Kara started to realize that maybe they were more than friends. Unfortunately, that means that things are absolutely going to get more angsty. Please bear with me! I am also very open to ideas and suggestions, my beta reader has done an awesome job of giving me ideas when i get writers block. If you guys didn't know this is my first fanfic and it has not been easy, so to all the other writers out there props to you.

Supergirl and Kara Danvers were going to attend Lena Luthor’s Gala, which presented Kara with quite the predicament. As out of this world as she was; being in two places at once was not one of her super powers. 

“Okay, the Muon particle detector will let us know if there are any weapons within 100 feet.” Winn tells Kara as they walk into the Gala together. 

Kara looks around taking the scene in, people were conversating all around happily with drinks in their hands. It was definitely a dress to impress kind of event and Kara had taken far too long picking out the perfect outfit. 4 hours prior Kara had gone through every outfit in her closet looking for the right dress. She knew National City’s elite would be in attendance and she wanted to fit in the best she could. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that a certain raven-haired CEO would be there, it was her gala after all. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she finally decided on a grey dress that fit her curves very well, but was shorter at the end and swayed as she moved. 

“Are you sure?” Kara asks Winn, making sure this particle detector was indeed going to work. 

“Have I ever been wrong before” Winn quips back looking at Kara’s obvious skeptical glare. 

It doesn’t take Kara very long to find Lena.

“I see Lena! Commence Operation Doubtfire.” She turned to tell Winn excitedly. 

Lena wasn’t looking at her so she sees her from behind first, and oh Rao she already looked stunning. When Kara calls out to her, Lena turns around to acknowledge the blonde. Lena’s hair is up in a loose bun, showing off her perfect jawline. She’s wearing a beautiful black dress that exposed just enough cleavage and her high heels made her almost as tall as Kara. Her porcelain skin in contrast with her dress made her eyes shine an even brighter green. 

She was in all sense of the word, truly breathtaking. 

Until Kara’s arrival, Lena had been making boring conversation with business acquaintances, the usual pleasantries her mother had taught her at a very young age. Lena absolutely loathed social gatherings. She enjoyed spending time in her labs tinkering away on a new project, not masquerading around pretending to actually care about the amount of wealth people at these kinds of events liked to show off. She reminded herself that it was a good cause after all, the only difference tonight is that, Kara Danvers would be there. That was more than enough for Lena to grin and bare it. 

When she heard the familiar voice call her name she turned around and lo and behold she was met with the prettiest woman Lena Luthor has ever seen. 

Kara really was a sight for sore eyes.

She was the kind of beautiful that was genuine and unique to Kara. Lena took in all that was Kara and she felt her heart skip a beat. 

“Jesus, how does she hide biceps like that under those cardigans?” Lena thinks to herself. 

“Kara, it's really great to see you. I'm glad you could come. Um, have you seen Supergirl?” she says quickly in an attempt to distract herself and get back on track. 

This was the moment that Kara hated herself, because Lena didn’t know she was supergirl. Looking at Lena was breathtaking and in an instant it all came crashing down. She had yet to tell her the truth and it was killing her. 

“I’m sure she’s on her way” Kara says, playing dumb and looking around at the ceiling as if Supergirl was going to fly in at any moment. 

It probably wasn’t the best thought out plan and Kara would berate herself later for it, but she really needed to distract Lena. 

Like a clumsy hurricane Winn swoops in and crashes right into Lena “Oh, I am so...Did I spill this on you?” he says sheepishly. 

“Does anyone have any seltzer?!” Winn continues trying to avoid the heated glare of Lena Luthor. 

As she said, it wasn’t the best thought out plan but it bought Kara enough time to disappear and before Lena had time to even comprehend what idiot had just spilled their drink on her, Supergirl sweeps in. 

Supergirl lands with a thud right beside the commotion and brings everyone’s attention to her. 

“Supergirl, I'm glad you could make it.” Lena says instantly forgetting the previous few seconds. 

Kara still maintained that she didn’t like the idea of Lena attempting to catch these thugs on her own, but that was part of her dilemma, Kara didn’t get to have a say but Supergirl could still advise her against it. 

“I still think this might be a bad idea” she says to Lena as she walks closer with her hand on her hips, trying to show the CEO she was serious.  
“I'll check the perimeter for any activity, and I'll be back at the first sign of danger.” Supergirl says and quickly flies up into the sky.

Lena looks up to watch the Super fly off before she turns around seeking out Kara. 

“Kara you just missed Supergirl” She says earnestly to the woman. 

“Did I, Golly?” Kara says a little winded. 

Operation Doubtfire had been a success so far. 

Finally relaxing after an eventful entrance, Kara took the opportunity to indulge herself in the hors d'oeuvres that were being walked around by the catering staff. 

It was no secret to anyone who had befriended Kara Danvers that Potstickers was here absolute favorite food. So, when she catches a whiff of her favorite dish, she takes it upon herself to grab a few and stuff her face.  
She realizes that Lena must have made sure that the event had them because she knew they were her favorite. Her heart swelled up at the thought that Lena had done that for her. But why?  
Before Kara had much time to swoon over the gesture she is brought back to the present by a familiar voice. 

This is the moment that things were going to go askew for Kara and Lena. 

“What's your name, beautiful?” she hears the voice say to her. 

With a mouthful of Potstickers Kara turns around and is face to face with none other than, Mon-el. 

Kara reminds herself that after her conversation with Alex earlier in the week she was going to try and be more understanding towards Mon-el and not jump straight into yelling at him. She takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh.  
Mon-el takes in everyone dancing on the dance floor and turns to look at Kara. 

“I miss dancing, we used to dance a lot on Daxam.” He says to her in a sad tone. 

“Yeah we used to dance on Krypton too.” She responds. 

Mon-el talking about Daxam makes Kara miss Krypton, she can’t help it but as frustrated as he makes her in moments like this, she remembers just how alike they are. 

Mon-el puts his drink down and grabs Kara by the hand to take her out on the dance floor. Kara is momentarily stunned but thinks to herself “what’s the worst that can happen?” So she smiles and willingly follows him. 

Kara is surprised by how much fun she’s having dancing with Mon-el. It’s been a while she’s been able to let loose and not have to worry about hurting the person, she’s with. The music continues and the two of them are waltzing around the dance floor with huge grins on their faces. To an outsider looking in it would be easy to mistake them for a couple. 

Lena Luthor had been making her rounds throughout the gala all night, sounding interested in what her guests where blabbing on about so that they’d be more willingly to donate money to the Children’s Hospital. 

Kara was in the back of her mind all night, so when she finally had an opportunity to grab a drink in peace, she searched around looking for the blonde. 

Lena spots her on the dance floor and in that instant, her whole heart breaks. 

Lena is no stranger to heart break, but it was a feeling that she tried to avoid as she got older. This was exactly why Lena didn’t do feelings, she should have known better than to think that Kara was ever remotely interested in her. She had already told herself that multiple times that Kara would only ever be her friend, but a part of Lena had always hoped. 

There was Kara dancing with Mike? Right, Mike of the Interns she reminds herself. It was horrible and beautiful at the same time. A much as Lena felt like falling apart, Kara looked so happy twirling around the dance floor in the arms of Mike. She wanted to cry if she was being perfectly honest but didn’t have much time to process any more because, as anticipated, the party crashers finally showed up. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My, my... look how many pretty things there are” Miner says as he shoots off his gun to draw everyone’s attention. 

“Oh, you picked the wrong party to crash.” Lena responds fearlessly. 

“Don't think so, princess. All right, I'm gonna keep this real simple, people. Hand over every ring, pearl, diamond, watch, wallet and no one gets disintegrated.” Miner tells the crowd as he reaches forward for Lena and rips off the necklace she’s wearing. 

As promised Supergirl shows up on cue, prepared to take down Miner and his crew. 

“Don't even think about it. Did you really think I wouldn't be here?” Supergirl asks annoyed , honestly, how many times is she going to have to do this before the bad guys get the hint? 

With Supergirl taking care of the goons Lena uses the distraction to run underneath the stage and attempt to power up her Field Generator. Unfortunately for her there seems to be some sort of glitch that she needs to work through.  
Winn ducks underneath the stage not long after Lena and she looks up at him obviously confused as to why he’s there. 

“Do you mind?” she practically growls at him. She didn’t have time for a distraction, this HAD to work. 

“This whole party...You set a trap for these guys” Winn says breathlessly as he realizes exactly what Lena is doing. He not surprised though; she is a genius after all. 

“Yeah, a trap that will fail unless I can get this operational.” Lena says as she’s getting more and more frustrated. 

Now Winn is a bit of a tech guy himself so realizing exactly what Lena was working on sent his mind into a frenzy of possible fixes. 

They work together to trouble shoot the problem “I know, but the frequency and the wavelength, they're a match. So...” Lena says talking out loud hoping maybe it will solve the problem

“The induction coil!!” they say in tandem. 

With a wave of energy the generator turns on releasing a blast that sends their alien weapons flying, giving Supergirl the opportunity to detain them.  
Supergirl’s next thought was to frantically search for Lena. She closed her eyes and honed in on her heart beat and followed it to the stage.  
With a sigh of relief, she watches as Lena and Winn both crawl out from under the stage… together? Lena is rubbing her hands down her dress to smooth it out and Winn has an almost guilty look on is face. 

Kara has just taken a blow to the chest, literally. the thugs shot straight at James and she jumped in front of the blast to save him. But, watching Lena come out from under the stage with Winn sent a different kind of blow to her chest. Whatever feeling it was, 

Kara did not like it. 

Oh Rao, was this jealousy? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time the NCPD showed up to detain Miner and his gang and took everyone’s statements Kara was exhausted and over it.

Across the room Lena was talking to a police officer and explained her side of the story, equally over the whole evening. After she finished giving her statement, she knew she needed to go talk to Supergirl but as soon as she was about to take her first step she was met by a stammering Winn. 

“Miss Luthor that was incredible! I mean you’re pretty much an amazing…. I mean… to use the same frequency as the weapons… well that’s pure genius” he says with a blush. 

Lena chuckles to herself, it was obvious that for the plan to work she would have to project a wave of energy similar to the one the weapons were displacing. What she hadn’t expected was for this rambling mess to understand enough to help her with trouble shooting the induction coil. 

“ Well mister……”

“Schott, Winn Schott” reaching out his hand for Lena to shake. 

“It seems, despite your clumsy hands spilling a drink on me earlier in the night they were able to help me when I needed it” she says with a playful wink 

Now, Lena was not at all interested in this Winn character BUT he did just help her stop a rouge gang of criminals, so she figured she’d entertain his curiosity in her work. 

“I’ve read a lot of your work and new projects you’ve been working on at L-Corp and I have to say it’s quite revolutionary” 

It was nice for someone to acknowledge her hard work and not judge her based on the things her brother had done.  
They stayed like that talking for a while about a few projects Winn himself was working on. 

Alex and Eliza had always scolded Kara on using her super hearing to listen in on others personal conversations, but she couldn’t always help it. After everything that happened tonight, she wanted to talk to Lena and thank her for her help. After she talked to the NCPD and informed the DEO of what happened she set off to find Lena. She listened intently to find Lena’s heartbeat, ultimately leading her to the woman. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Winn and Lena talking. They looked very into the conversation they were having, and Kara was curious.

“Miss Luthor that was incredible! I mean you’re pretty much an amazing…. I mean… to use the same frequency as the weapons… well that’s pure genius” She watched as Winn stammers to Lena and watches as Lena…….  
Winks at him?

Kara instantly goes rigid. Was she watching them flirt?

She stops listening at that point and flies off to change out of her suit and back into her Gala attire. 

As soon as she walks in Mon-el spots her and grabs her attention. “Kara! Hey, you were awesome out there!” 

“Mon-el, is your shirt… burned??” she asks with a hint of anger. 

He waves it off with his hand “Yeah, I got hit in the chest by that gun and it may have burned through my shirt” he says nonchalantly. 

She steps into his space to try to shield him from someone noticing that he should have been hurt by that blast. She didn’t mean for it to look intimate, but she got close enough to whisper in his ear.

“Mon-el how many times have I told you that you need to be more careful! Someone could figure out who you are.” 

“I know and I’m sorry Kara, it won’t happen again” he says with a huge apology smile. 

“Ugh fine Mon-el, but we need to get you out of here.”

She quickly grabs him and rushed him out of the gala. 

By this time Lena has said her thanks to Winn and she happens to look in Kara’s direction. Right at the moment Mon-el walks up to Kara with a huge grin on his face. All she can see is Kara from behind… closing in on Mike?  
What she registers next is that Kara is unceremoniously moving into his space and whispering something into his ear. She obviously can’t see what Kara is saying but she notices that Mike has a big stupid grin on his face. She watches as Kara grabs him and without looking back, hurries out of the building. 

Lena felt like an absolute fool. Of course, Kara and Mike would hit it off, if their dancing was any indicator. Any chance she would ever have is now walking out the door and she feels broken. 

That night both Woman left the Gala with a pain in their hearts. 

Lena falling asleep to a bright blue ocean. 

Kara dreaming of a dense green forest.


End file.
